


Girls get it right!

by driedraspberry



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3523397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driedraspberry/pseuds/driedraspberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An all girls gender swap where they get their romance right a lot faster. </p><p>Inspired by:<br/>http://starlingcitygifs.tumblr.com/post/113177733495/arrow-the-flash-au-everyones-a-lady-insp</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls get it right!

* * *

 

Iris paced about the police station, answering rushed greetings with a polite smile and trying not to seem too out of place. It wasn’t like this was her first time here or anything. Far from it. But then, this was the first time she was here for someone who wasn’t Barry or her mother.

“Iris?"

Iris twirled around so fast, she felt slightly dizzy when she came face to face with Eddie. “Uh, hi.”

Whatever else Iris wanted to say felt out of reach with Eddie in that white tank-top, flushed with exercise and dewy skin. Noticing her looking, Eddie blushed, quirking her head shyly. “There’s a boxing bag upstairs. Good for blowing off steam. And you know, busy work day... I like to get my exercise done early.”

Iris nodded.

“So, um,” Eddie ran a hand through her damp blond hair, probably not realizing how sexy she looked just then. “Are you looking for Joe? She and Singh—”

“No. I’m, uh, actually here for you.”

Eddie froze. “Oh.”

“Yeah. My mom told me about you covering for her at work, so I thought the least I could do is take you out for coffee.” Iris smiled innocently, like it was just a totally friendly favor thing. Not like she was asking her mother’s partner out on a date or anything. Was she?

“Iris, you don’t have to… I mean, I’d love to have coffee with you, of course. But you’re not, um—”

“Please?”

Eddie’s blush deepened and her lips twitched from a smile into a huge grin. “Alright. Just let me change into a new shirt, k?”

Watching her run off, Iris bit her lip.

It was a date. She’d totally asked her mother’s partner out on a date. Her mother’s partner… Oh boy.

 

* * *

 

Cisco had the cutest smile on the planet.

Caitlin felt that her PhD qualified her to make that call. Absolutely the cutest. Caitlin even loved the way her nose got a little pointier at the tip.

“Earth to Caitlin. You there?” Cisco wasn’t smiling anymore. She looked concerned, her brows shot up and her forehead adorably lined. “Cait?”

“Sorry, what were we talking about?”

Cisco tilted back her head, watching Caitlin closely. “Listen, you know I’m always here for you, right? If you need anything…”

“I know.” Caitlin’s hand found its way to Cisco’s thigh. She’d meant it to be a strictly friendly touch, but the moment her fingers felt the cool jean and Cisco’s firm thigh underneath, they both jumped.

Wide-eyed they stared at each other, nervously laughing and talking at once. And talking about anything but what just happened.

Caitlin had never been so relieved to hear the heart monitor alarm go off.

 

* * *

 

Barry felt along her taut stomach, and turned to see if her backside was similarly improved. It was! “How is this possible?”

“We’re trying to work out the details. What happened to you wasn’t exactly…” But Caitlin trailed off.

Barry looked away from the mirror following the sound of heels clicking. They belonged to Dr. Harriet Wells. “Miss Allen, it's nice to see you upright.”

Barry had so many questions. She didn’t even know where to start. And she might just be a tad bit starstruck. 

Smiling faintly, Dr. Wells gestured at the hallway leading out. “Shall we take a walk?”

 

* * *

 

Iris had come to see her everyday—according to Cisco. Every day… Barry’s heart ached knowing just how hard it must’ve been for her. She couldn’t imagine Iris out of her life for so long. Even while they were away at college they’d Skyped all the time. Multiple times a week. But to have Iris outright missing from her life… Barry had been the lucky one, not having to live without her all these months.

When Cisco mentioned Iris, Barry knew she had to go. And she had. She basically ran off right out of Star Labs. But of course she couldn’t just barge in on Iris with stringy post-coma hair, so she made a quick stop at her apartment for a wash and to change into the jeans Iris had complimented her butt in. And, of course, to touch up her hair and makeup. All the things she did in prep for dates.

She figured if some things were bound to remain the same over nine months one of them would be Iris and Jitters. She might not be working there anymore, but there was no way she wouldn’t be hanging around still. Since entering her Masters program, Jitters had become Iris' second home. Barry supposed Iris was probably finished with her dissertation now… She hated knowing how much of life—of Iris’ life—she’d missed. It was time that Barry would never get back.

As she slipped in through the glass doors at Jitters, her eyes scanned the coffee shop, looking for Iris. Her Iris.

Then she found Iris. And in the heart stopping moment it took Iris to look up from her coffee mug and see her Barry felt the whole world slow down, if just for a second.

“Bear!” Iris ran for her and in a blink, her arms were around Barry, her tiny warm body pressed tightly to hers. Barry closed her eyes, tasting bliss for the first since she woke.

“Iris...” They talked about what had happened and Barry couldn’t stop smiling. Everything felt fine now. Iris was here. Iris was with her. And god, she knew Iris was beautiful, unbelievably beautiful, but seeing her radiant and teary-eyed... Barry's memory hadn't prepared her for it. 

Barry would've given everything in the world to kiss her. But after all the time they missed out on, she just wanted to enjoy being with Iris without complicating things.

“I watched you die, Barry. I watched your heart stop over and over again.”

Barry took her hand and pressed it over her heart, accidentally brushing her palm over her breast in the process. Suppressing a shiver, Barry said, “It’s still beating.”

Then everything went insane. Time stopped--literally.  And Barry didn’t understand. “I need a—” But the words died on her lips.

From behind Iris, Thawne appeared unprofessionally dressed in a leather jacket and tight jeans. And stranger still, her hand rested on Iris’ shoulder.

Thawne was grinning at Barry and saying things. She was so happy to see Barry up. Iris had been beside herself with worry for months. Iris needed her best friend.

Iris glanced awkwardly between them, before gingerly patting the hand Thawne kept firmly attached to her shoulder. “Hey, babe, can you give us a second?”

Thawne didn’t look too happy about that. In fact, Barry noted a distinctly jealous flare Thawne shot at her. Barry enjoyed it more than she should. 

“Let's go for a walk, Bear.”

 

* * *

 

Eddie was hot and fun. She’d been the perfect distraction, lighting up Iris’ darker days with her sunshine. Iris tried explaining this to Barry.

And Barry nodded, saying she was happy that Iris had someone. And that she was sorry it couldn’t be her.

Then, after a long pause, Barry tucked her hair behind her ear and glanced sideways at Iris. “Is it serious? You and Eddie?”

“No, it’s not. Not really. My mom doesn’t even know about it.”

Barry’s face completely changed in that moment. Her big, brown eyes went from guarded to hopeful. They made Iris' heart melt a tad.

“Don’t worry, Bear, you’re my number one. No one is coming between us now. No one could come between us even when I was the only conscious one in our relationship.”

And to her surprise, Barry reached for her arm, holding her back. “Iris, I…”

But she didn’t need to say anything. Iris saw it all in her face. And before she could struggle to get the words out, Iris was already on her tip-toes kissing off Barry's pink gloss.

 

* * *

 

“Cait,” Cisco said, while they were picking up their coffees at the Jitters’ counter. “Have you thought about dating again? Since Robbie and…stuff.”

Caitlin’s brown eyes went wider than they usually went, which had to mean, she got Cisco’s full meaning.

“Oh, I see,” Caitlin muttered. “I… There is someone I’d like to date.”

Cisco’s heart stopped. “Who? What’s his name?”

But Caitlin shook her head. “Not his. Her.”

A girl?

And a second before Cisco figured it out, Caitlin’s free hand reached for him, smoothing away a stray strand from her forehead. And for a moment, Caitlin’s fingertips lingered.

Oh.

It was lucky that Cisco didn’t slop coffee down her front. She had her white Star Trek tee on. And she was sure the coffee was hot enough to give her third degree burns. That would’ve been very unfortunate. More so because it would've prevented Cisco from saying, “Cait, do you want to go see the new Avengers together.”

Caitlin hummed and did the wide-eyed head bob thing she did when she was nervous.

“I mean, as dates,” Cisco said, gripping her mug-handle extra hard. “Do you wanna go out on a date? With me?”

Caitlin wasn’t exactly big on smiling. But when she did, it lit the room. At least it did for Cisco.


End file.
